


Makanya jangan milih

by Nanasrbf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: "Makanya kalau makan tuh jangan milih-milih."Hermione sakit dan Ron yang berusaha merawatnya.Didedikasikan untuk #SecretValentine2018hai, ini untukmu loh





	Makanya jangan milih

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfict ini.
> 
> Semoga suka :3 jujur, aku belum pernah nyentuh fandom Harry Potter dan baca novelnya secara keseluruhan. maaf kalau karakternya menurutmu ga sesuai, aku beneran ga terjun di sini :""

Makanya jangan milih

 

Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger

  


 

Hermione itu dalam pandangan Ron terlalu teratur, apalagi tentang bagaimana pentingnya memperhatikan asupan makanan yang diterima tubuh. Menurutnya, makan saja apapun yang diberi mumpung masih hidup, kalau sudah mati kan tidak bisa lagi makan apapun. Dan tentu saja langsung diberi pukulan telak oleh Hermione.

 

Namun hari ini berbeda, benar-benar berbeda karena saat Ron bangun dari tidurnya, tampaklah Hermione yang masih bergulung selimut sambil menggigil. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Hermione dan merasakan panasnya suhu tubuh wanita ini. wajahnya tampak pucat, dahinya mengkerut, dan tangannya menekan perutnya erat.

 

“Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang.”

 

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan pria, Ron lebih tanggap menangani hal seperti ini. Ron merasa sia-sia saja kalau masih mempertanyakan _‘Badan kamu panas gini, kamu sakit ya?’_ padahal orang di depannya sudah sewarna kertas skripsi.

 

Ron menarik selimut Hermione dan mengangkatnya ke mobil. Kebetulan, rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka jadi tidak memakan waktu lama bagi Hermione merasakan sakit. Beberapa perawat datang dan membantu Ron memapah Hermione ke ruang tunggu. Benar-benar hal yang tidak kebetulan ketika temannya, Harry, langsung datang menuju ruangan Hermione.

 

Dokter Harry yang memeriksa Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kondisi pasien sekaligus sahabatnya. Ron memperhatikan Harry yang sudah kembali duduk di meja dokter, mencatat beberapa hal entah itu resep atau penyakit atau apalah yang tidak Ron mengerti.

 

“Ron, kali ini kusarankan Hermione untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Maagnya kambuh dan aku bisa menebak beberapa hari ini dia begadang lagi?”

 

Ron mengangguk. “Ya sudah. Nanti masalah izin bisa kuatur.”

 

“Ron aku tidak mau dirawat!”

 

“Jangan cerewet, sebentar lagi juga dipindahin.”

 

Hermione mencebik kesal, tangannya sedari tadi gatal ingin memukul Ron yang sok tapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemah, ditambah jarum infus yang sudah melekat di punggung tangannya.

 

Benar saja, Hermione segera dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Salah satu perawat membawakan nampan makanan ke ruangan, lalu menyerahkannya pada Ron yang menawarkan diri. Hermione yang melihat makanan yang dibawa mulai memasang muka memelas.

 

“Tidak usah memelas gitu. Ga cocok.”

 

“Bodo amat. Cari yang lain dong makanannya, Ron.”

 

“Kau lagi sakit, percuma saja memberimu makanan lain yang nanti akan dimuntahin. Ga usah memelas, nih aku suapin,” kata Ron yang kini menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Hermione. Walau terus mengeluh tidak ada rasa, Hermione tetap menghabiskan makanannya sambil mendengarkan beberapa ocehan Ron.

 

“Makanya kalau makan ga usah milih-milih. Sok ga mau pake micin, ga mau pake garam, ga mau pake gula, ujungnya sakit gini kan percuma.”

 

“Kan mau sehat.”

 

“Kalo kamu sehat kamu ga bakal masuk rumah sakit gini,” jawab Ron yang kini membuat Hermione terdiam. Ron meletakkan mangkok bekas makan Hermione di meja, kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Hermione yang kini mulai merasa mengantuk setelah meminum obat.

 

“Lain kali jangan sakit lagi,” Ron mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang Hermione, menatap wajah damai wanitanya. “Cepat sembuh ya. Aku sayang kamu.”

 

Dan Ron tertidur beberapa saat kemudian, dengan jemari yang saling menggenggam.

 

**E N D**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo :))  
> Aku ga tau harus bilang apa, tapi semoga kamu suka dengan hadiah ini ya. maaf kalau karakterisasinya ga sesuai, seperti yang kubilang di notes awal, aku ga terlalu paham sama fandom Harry Potter ini hehe. ga bohong aku tuh, aku emang ga baca harpot :'))))) cuma kalo orang bikin HarryPotter!AU seneng gitu aku bacanya walau ga baca novelnya. 
> 
> terakhir, semoga kita temenan sampe akhir ya~


End file.
